Colors of pink and blue
by Amberley Snow
Summary: After the final battle Kagome is returned home, only to have the well open back up on the five year anniversary.
1. chapter 1

A/n: hello dear followers, it has been so long and for that i m sorry. i have fpund it hard to write anything at all but alas i have a new story for you. i am deeply sorry for any errors that you may find, i am writing this solely on my phone in the fanfic app. this story will be done in short chapters and in so hope to update often as i can. and please i will take all criticism good and bad. enjoy!

he watched her as she sat under a tree with blossoms as pink as her aura. she was staring at the midnight blue sky filled with stars. they knew the final battle was fast approaching, they all could feel it, that was why he didnt understand why she would be this far from camp. she had grown not only in spirit but in power and knew from their sparing that she could even rival himself. that is why she had his respect, why he allowed her simple liberties around his person that he had killed others for and less. her mouth intrigued him and riled his beast yet he had all but stopped correcting her and telling her to watch her tongue and to learn her place. she was alpha female of her ragtag group of friends and as time went on he gave her the respect as much.

he watched her from within the tree line, waiting for her to notice he was there, though he knew she already knew he was there, so he watched and waited.

She sighed and without looking his way or raising her voice she spoke to him,

"i wish we had as clear of skies in my time that you do here, it will be one of the things i miss most about this time, amongst other things." kagome spoke softy.


	2. chapter 2

sesshomaru walked to her stoping a few feet from he, but said nothing. she had, not long ago, told him of where she came from and it all clicked. her strange clothes when he had first met her to her strange way of speaking and the strange things she caried around with her.

he watched her as she stared up at the sky. she finally looked to him after a few moments,

"i have upset you." she stated standing.

"hnn" he huffed walking to stand before her a hand out stretched to help her.

"why?" kagome asked looking into his eyes.

"why have you wondered so far from camp, miko?" he asked sternly.

kagome gave him a soft smile, "because i knew you would not be far behind, and i needed to clear my head."

"hnn" was all she got from him but he did not move.

she sighed and turned to head back to camp pausing a few feet away from the tree line.

"if the jewel sends me home as i believe it will promise me one thing." she spoke softy not turning to look at him, "promise me you will look out for everyone, including inuyasha."

there was a short pause befor she heard his soft "hnn" and she continued heading back to camp, where everyone was bedding down for the night. her eyes swept camp resting briefly on each ones face.


	3. chapter 3

koug, hukkaku, and hinta along with a handful of wolves were dozing to the right of the fire. meroku and songo lay side by side across the fire from her, inuyasha a few feet to the left of them in a tree with kikyo at its base. ayamie and 2 of her pack mika and sarou had joined a few days ago along with a few of her wolves, they sat slightly to kagome's left next to where kagome had placed her sleeping bag. kagome smiled it seamed she had gained sisters in ayamie amd her pack mates for they would not allow her to sleep alone she would sleep surrounded by them and the wolves, not to mention that hakkaku and hinta amd all but two of kougas wolves would also come to sleep near her. sesshomaru she noted would sit opposite kouga closest to her, and that is where he settled as she also settled in for the night.


	4. chapter 4

sesshomaru and ayamie stayed close to kagome as they made there way to the field, they paused at the edge of the forest taking in the site of naraku standing atop a hill kaugra and kanna stood at his sides. kagome looked to sesshomaru and he her,

"what ever happen, when the time comes dont let anyone stop me." she said before heading into the battle, sesshomaru growled but did as he was asked.

the battle was long and bloody and finally kagome saw her opening and took it expanding her reki to inuyasha and to sesshomaru she readied her bow with her last arrow and both brothes turned to her then readied there swords. kagome waited for the tell tale aura of inuyashas wind scar and of sesshomarus dragon strik as she took aim, both brothers let loose their attacks and she her arrow but what neither brother expected was for kagome to charge head first after her arrow. she arrived to stand in front of naraku as the combined attack waned. he was wide eyed and nothing could prepare him for what happened next.


	5. chapter 5

a/n : i am happy to have so many positive reviews on this story. again if you have any questions comments or concerns please feel free to message me I would appreciate it. I have many chapters already wrote but I am trying to stay ahead of myself so I will be trying to space them out as best I can and doing two chapter updates at a time. this is my first time doing short chapter chapters and so far for me it is working out better than doing long chapters so I may go back and take my old stories and rewrite them in two short chapter chapters, staying in the 200 to 300 word range.

annnnd next chapter, enjoy!!

kagome smiled jewel in had as she then plunged her hand into nerokus chest when the other part of the jewel was and she wrapped her hand around it. what happened next, happened so fast that no one not even neroku jad any time to even think about what was happening.

kagome made her wish.

winds picked up around the two and woth them an unseen force lifted them high into the sky, in a blink a bright white light exploded and its shock wave rippled for miles. when the light faded kagome was seen briefly levitating before falling to the ground, sesshomaru catching her before she hit the ground.

lagome opened her eyes amd looked up i o golden amber ones, "it is done." she said in a raspy voice "i do not have much time."

sesshomaru turned with her in his arms and made quick work of getting to the group that was beaten and bloody but luckily only a few of the wolves had been lost.

"everyone, please heal and live long happy lives. i do not know if i will be able to come back but i want you to know that i care about all of you. i will miss all of you." kagome said tears running down her face, she looked up into sesshomarus eyes, "promise me."

"this one promises." he said has she seemed to fade into nothingness.

he stayed still for a long moment before raising amd without a word headed west pausing, "you are to all come west to heal." he said in a stern voice befor heading into the tree line obliterating a tree as he did so then disappearing.


	6. chapter 6

"oi, what is his problem." inuyasha said looking at the now fire wood of a tree.

"he cares for her more then he himself even knows." kikiyo stated.

no one spoke as they picked them selves up and slowly following the path sesshomaru had taken. a great many things happened that day, a great evil was defeated, a beloved sister and friend was lost, a promise of mating was upheld, a brother reunited with his sister, and a soul and life was restored.

days turned to weeks, and weeks into month. six months after the battle kouga and ayamie mated and found three months later that she was pregnant. a year after the battle songo and meroku married and moved to the abandon Slayer village to rebuild, nine months later and songo gave birth to a son and a year and a half later songo became pregnant with twins, girls.

inuyahsa and kikiyo stayed with sesshomaru for a few months before returning to keade and the village, a year or so later inuyasha asked kikiyo to court her. no one really seen hide nor hair of sesshomaru the first year and even after he was still rarely seen. soon though a messanger was sent to fetch inuyasha as maters at the palace in the west were pressing and he was not given a choice.


	7. chapter 7

so to answer some concerns, i do not have a computer at this time i am working on getting one.

kagome woke at the bottom of the well in the time she was born, and she cried she did not know how long she was there before someone found her, cold and with a fever.

the first year was hard she refused to leave the well house for the forst few weeks before her mother gpt her to come inside. yet she still did not stray far, one the year anniversary kagome made up her mind that when school started back up a few months later she would go back to school.

kagome threw herself into her schooling tho decided she would not go to college, instead she spent as much time as she could in book shops and librarys searching for and thing she could find about the time period that she loved so much.

kagome did not find much but a small story of a otherworldly priestess who battled a geart evil amd banished it from the work and then seemingly vanished herself. she made a copy of the story and took it home and shared it with her mother.

the five year anniversary was fast approaching and with it would bring a change that no one expected, not even kagome.


	8. chapter 8

on the eve of kagomes return, her mother cooked a feast of sorts tho it was a sad day they still celebrated the victory of the war. through the evening and dinner kagome fet a light tug on her soul that she could not place and eventually shrugged off as the night went on.

in the early morning hours kagome wole with a start and bolted up right in her bed, she felt clearly now the magic pull of the well and threw off her blankets and pulled open her door hollering fpr her mother a bit in a panic. she raced to her closet pulling the door open and pulling out a back pack that she had kept in the back of her closet just as her mother appeared in her door way some what out of breath.

"kagome, what is it?" she asked now eyeing the pack at her feet.

"the well, i can feel its power, its open i ont know who much time i have." kagome said with cry.

"oh! dear we need to get you dressed." her mother said rushing forward and rummaging through her closet pulling out a pair of capris and a simple t-shirt.

kagome had just finished dressing when her brother and grandfather appeared in her doorway bleary-eyed and confused.

"what is going on sister, mother?" souta asked wide eye.

"the well has opened." kagome said as her mom took a brush threw kagomes hair.

no one said anything else, souta disappeared and reappeared out of the kitchen as kagome their mother amd grandfather came into the living room heading to the door.

"sister a bit of food for you." souta said handing her a small bag and kagome hugged him tight.

"thank you souta." kagome said with a small smile.

they made their way to the well house, opening the door kagome was hit with the full power of the well and gasped. she rushed down the stairs and stopped at the lip of the well, she looked back with tears streaming down her face.


	9. chapter 9

"you mustn't wait kagome, here you will need these." kagomes grandfather said handing her her bow and arrows.

"i love you all." kagome cried.

"we know and we love you, now go." her mother said as they all hugged one last time before kagome jumped over the lip of the well.

kagome landed on the dirt bottom of the well and looked up to find blue skies and she cried. she gave herself a few minutes to regain her composer before reining in her reki and placing a barrier around herself hiding her scent and aura. she climbed the vines out of the well and all but ran to the village.

when she arrived she was met with an empty hut, she found a note left for her telling her to go to the headmans hut. she did just that, wile there she was told of keades passing the winter before and was given a box that held a letter from inuyasha though it was obvious that it was not written by him, and a piece of the fire rat kimono he wore. she took a moment to visit keades grave and offer a prayer, before taking the horse given to her and headed west.


	10. chapter 10

what would have been a three day trip she made it in a day and a half. when she arrived at the edge of the forest so found that the wester palace was alive with activity. she made her way through the gate with no problems and handed her horse off to a stable hand. with her bag at her side she walked through the doors looking around in amazement till her eyes landed on sesshomaru standing half way down the stairs shock evident on his face before his eyes narrowed. the next thing she knew she was pinned to a wall by her throat.

"sesshomaru," she got out before his hand tighted around her throat.

"who are you, what deception is this." he growled.

kagome gawked at him 'dose he not think its me' she thought and realized that she still had her scent blocked. she brought her hand up to his wrist and brought forth her powers and burnt his hand making him release her before she dropped her barrier and pushed him back with her reki. it was is turh to gawk at her but as soon as the surprise showed on his face it was gone replaced with narrowed eyes, as he roes his yoki to push against her.


	11. chapter 11

kagome pushed off the wall and placed her hands on her hips giving him the same look he was giving her.

"now is that anyway to say hi to me after iv been gone for five years, sesshomaru." she said with a challenging look.

but before sesshomaru could say anything they heard inuyashas loud mouth.

"yo, what the hell is going on here?" he said arms crossed, and sesshomaru stepped to the side.

it was now time for inuyasha to gawk and next to him stood kikyo wide-eyed as well.

"kagome!! when did you get back!" inuyashas said dropping his arms and taking a few steps towards her.

"inuyasha!" kagome yelled as she ran to him hugging him tight, " i got back 2 days ago." she said pulling away and looking to kikyo before tentatively giving her a hug as well, "im sorry to hear about keade, i ish i should have been here she was loved by many." kagome said sadly pulling away.

"thank you, kagome." kikyo said with a said smile.

"so what is going on here?" kagome asked but before anyone could answer someone else spoke.

"and who might this be, sesshomaru" kagome looked to the woman who spoke and the only way to describe her was a female version of sesshomaru.

kagome cleared her throat, "my apologies I am higurashi kagome." she said with a bow.

"hm, the shikon priestess, sesshomaru be a dear and show her to a room," she paused before continuing, " one in the Royal wing should suffice." and with that she motion for inuyasha and kikyo to follow her as they disappeared down the hall.


	12. chapter 12

kagome watch them leave before turning back to Sesshomaru confused, but he had grabbed her bag and was now standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her. she walked to him and then they ascended the staircase and started walking down a hall before turning and walking down another Hall.

kagome side loudly causing sesshomaru to stop and look back at her.

"miko"

"im gunna get soo lost here." she sighed in defeat.

"hn"

was all she got and she sighed again and continue to follow him. they ended up turning down another hallway before he stopped in front of a door and opened it. he motioned for her to enter before following behind her and shutting the door, he placed her bag on a chest at the end of the bed.

"oh wow." kagome exclaimed looking around.

she found something very close to a modern-day bed with four posts, a chest which she believed would hold clothing sat at the end of the bed a table to one side of the bed and on the far side of the wall sat several large pillows and what she would call a coffee table. in one corner sat a vanity with a polished silver mirror and a small stool.


	13. chapter 13

sesshomaru let her explore a bit before walking to a door that's sat in front of the bed and opened it. kagome came over and poked her head inside before taking a few steps into the room, there she found what she could only describe as an indoor man-made hot spring and she was ecstatic.

"this will be your bathing chamber." sesshomaru said slightly amused by her reaction. "come." he said walking to another door by the vanity and sitting area opening it to show a balcony.

kagome smiled as she walked out on the balcony Sesshomaru following.

"so are you going to tell me what is going on." kagome asked leaning against the balcony railing.

"hn, inuyasha is set to be married." sesshomaru said in a bpred tone.

"oh I would have thought they had already married by now." kagome said surprised.

"hn, they would have been if this one's mother hadn't intervened." he said again in a bored tone.

"and why would she do that?" kagome asked confused.

"hnn," he paused seeming to choose his words carefully, "this one refused to mate and conceive an heir so this one's mother decided that if this one would not mate she would seek out this one's honorable father's second born son to take the role of Lord of the Western palace and lands."

"wait what? so let me get this straight you won't mate so you're going to lose your title and lands to inuyasha?" kagome asked shocked.

"hn." was all she got.

"why?" ask asked standing straight now, "why risk losing your title and lands, have you not found anyone."

"this one had not found anyone Worthy of becoming this one's mate, even with this one's mothers efforts." he said eyeing her.

kagome pushed off the balcony railing and walk back into the room sesshomaru following her and he shut the door. kagome then turned to him.

"you said 'had not' does that mean you have found one now?" she asked eyeing him.

"indeed, only recently." he said careful with his words.


	14. chapter 14

"oh, well does she know?" kagome asked leaning against a bed post.

"no"

"why not, do you want to lose your lands and titles? to your brother no less. i know how much you dislike him though I am happy you honored your promise." she gave a smile at that last part.

he took a few steps towards her, his eyes seemingly taking on a hunting glow. "the opportunity has not presented itself." he was standing Meer feet from her and rose his yoki to brush against her.

kagome took in a ragged breath before bringing her reki up to surround her like a cocoon and she straightened, "then go do so sesshomaru, plus i would like to bathe." she said as she stepped to the side away from him his yokai was doing things to her thay she would not think about.

"hn." he said a bit forcefully has he backed away and headed to the door, on the outside he was calm cool and collected on the inside he was confused and slightly mad that she blocked is yokai from reaching her and he could no longer smell her.

"oh, sesshomaru, when is the wedding to take place?" ask asked grabbing her bag.

"three weeks." and with that he left leaving kagome a little unnerved.


	15. chapter 15

when kagome arrived at the dining hall she was not surprised to find sesshomarus mother sitting at the head of the table inuyasha and kikyo sat a few seats down. kagome bowed before walking to the table intent on sitting next to kikyo across from inuyasha but sesshomarus mother had other plans.

"priestess come sit here. I wish to talk with you." she said gesturing to the seat to her left.

kagome looked to inuyasha who just shrug his shoulders, and walked to the seat she was told to sit at.

"my where are my manners I am Suki but you may call me Moon mother." suki said with a small smile.

"moon mother." kagome said with a respectful small bow.

"so it is my understanding that you are the priestess that did away with naraku where no other had succeeded." it was more of a statement than a question and kagome eyed her, but before she could answer sesshomaru strolled in and it went mostly unnoted that he paused briefly seeing kagome sitting where she was sitting, before he took his seat across from her.

"mother." he greeted with a small bow of his head.

"oh sesshomaru I was just talkin to kagome here about her success in banishing naraku." suki said with a hidden sly smile.

"indeed." he said and thats all he said on the mater.


	16. chapter 16

dinner went by rather uneventful, she talked mostly with inuyasha and kikyo talking about everything that has happened in the last 5 years.

she learned about koga and a ayamies mating, their son and now twin daughters born not long ago. she learned about songo and meroku marriage and their children. she also learned that they would all be here within days and was excited to see all of her friends in to meet all of the new children. she made them promise to not saying anything about her she wanted it to be a surprise.

after dinner she excused herself and tried to make her way back to her room. only to find she had gotten lost and she couldn't even get to the staircase that led upstairs. she ended up finding herself in a garden she walked over to a cherry blossom tree that had a bench below it insat and looked into the koi pond in front of her sighing loudly.

she wasn't sure how long she had sat there all she knew was that she was tired.

"miko."

kagome jumped turning to look behind her to find sesshomarus standing there.

"oh kami you scared me! dont sneek up on me." kagome said glaring at him.

"it would seem you are lacking in your training if this one can sneek up on you." he said raising a brow.

"dont remind me, i id hat i ould to keep up but being in a time where demons dont exist its hard." kagome said turning around pouting.

"you got lost." it was a statement not a question.

"yes" she said sighing defeated.


	17. chapter 17

sesshomaru I watched her for a moment before turning and taking a few steps away.

"come."

kagome look to him before standing and following him, he let her to a set of stairs she didn't even see and immediately was mad at herself. as the stairs went to the same balcony that she had been standing on hours earlier, he stopped at her door sliding it open.

"gawd, if i knew it be this easy to get to my room from the garden i ould have been in bed well before now." she huffed walking into her room, she paused turning to him, "thank you, i owe you."

she went to shut the door but he reached out and held the door open leaning in to her.

"careful miko, you maynot like what i ask in return." he said in a low husky voice that had a chill run down her spine, but before she could process what he said she caught a look at his wrist.

his sleeve had fallen back when he grabbed the door revealing an angry red handprint around his wrist.

"oh! why didnt you tell me about this!!" she said grabbing his arm bringing her other hand to his wrist and bringing forth her healing abilities, healing his wrist.

"hn, it did not bother me." he said leaning in twords her ear, "I quite like the sting from it." he whispered huskily in her ear.

he leaned back standing straight to find a bright red kagome staring at him wide-eyed. he gave a sly smile before turning and walking away.

"good night, miko."


	18. chapter 18

kagome slid the door shut walked over to the bed and sat down extremely confused at what all had just happened.

"what the hell was that?!?" she whisper to herself.

she stood back up untying her obi and pulling both layers of Her kimono off and pulling out of her bag a sleeping tank and knee length shorts, putting them on and climbing into bed. she was very confused about how sesshomaru was acting, but then again nothing about him surprised her anymore.

she fell asleep rather fast, unbeknownst to her under very watchful golden amber eyes, before he slid the door shut and decided a bath was vary much needed. he had heard her quiet question and walked into their shared bath and stood by her door and listened as she dressed for bed and only after he heard her climb into bed did he crack the door, and watched as she fell asleep like he used to when they still traveled.

after bathing he too also dressed for bed, but sleep did not come to him easily. his mide was filled with colors of pale pink and deep blue, and smells of night lilies and ocean mist. when he did fall asleep his dreams were filled with Raven hair bright pink blush and deep blue eyes.

long ago he finally admitted to himself how much he truly cared for her and now that she was back it was only a matter of time before he showed her.


	19. Chapter 19

*note* I am soooo sorry for the late update, with everything going on and schools shutting down my house of 3 between the hours of 7am and 3pm have gone to 5 with my oldest 2 home From school -_- ... things have been beyond hectic my apologies I will update as much as possible as I am able to *

Come morning Kagome awoke to a knock on her door and a handmaid coming in.

"M'lady, it is time to get up and dressed for morning meal." she said with a smile and a bow.

"ohh, alright," Kagome said sitting up and stretching, "by the way i never got your name." she said getting up.

"Mia, m'lady. i will be your handmaid wile your staying at the palace." she said pulling out a white under layer and a light blue outer layer with a blue obi.

"Mia well i believe i said to just call me Kagome no need for formalities at least wile we are alone." Kagome said with a smile as Mia helped her dress.

"As you wish, Kagome." she said slowly also giving a soft smile.

Mia then lead her down to the dinning hall and stated she would be just out side for when she was done to take her where ever she needed to go. Kagome thanked her before intering the hall and taking her seat kinda glad it ended up being just Inuyasha, Kikyo and herself.

After finishing she met Mia just outside the dining hall where Mia informed her that she was to take her back to her room to dress and then take her to the training grounds. when she arrived back to her room she found a priestess outfit laying on the bed but instead of the traditional white and red this one had a traditional white top but instead of red threading it's threading was blue as well as the pants were also a dark blue.

"Hmm this is different, but i like it, i am after all not a normal priestess." Kagome said looking the outfit over.

"My lord thought you would like these better than the normal colors, and i do say that they do look good on you, Kagome." Mia said helping her dress.

Kagome said nothing but she was a little surprised that Sesshomaru had picked the colors out. After dressing Mia lead her out to the training grounds where she found a shirtless Sesshomaru waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome did her best to shove down the blush that was fighting to show and cleared her throat.

"We are training today." Kagome said taking to look across the yard at some of the soldiers training, than looking at the half naked male before her.

"Hnn" was all she got as he walked up to her and held out a wooden sword.

His face gave nothing away like normal but his eyes, there was something there that Kagome could not put her finger on. It made her a bit uneasy but she shoved that feeling away as well.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru on to the training ground and they both took their place. Kagome held and almost invisible smirk as their training session started. For the years that she was gone her training when it came to her powers may have lacked but she trained in other ways; meditation, swordplay, archery, as well as other things like yoga to work on her posture.

With time she developed her own unique routine something that she knew Sesshomaru would find interesting. She was a bit excited to say the least, to see how this would play out.

Sesshomaru without warning swung and she blocked with ease, to say he was surprised was an understatement. He swung again and again she blocked. Her movements where fluid and held a grace that was only fitting for her, his eyes narrowed. His movements became swifter but again she blocked but this time she made a move he was almost unprepared for, she moved to strike. He of course blocked, he stepped it up and she with him. it suddenly became not a training session but a test of her full abilities.

Kagome suddenly pulled away quick and put distance between them.

"Stop playing Sesshomaru, your going easy on me." She teased and his eyes narrowed further.

She barely blinked and he was gone, again she blocked his strike, he growled.


End file.
